The Untold Chronicles: Seeker's Scroll
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: There are some stories Sly Cooper had forgotten to record within the Thievous Raccoonus, adventures that happened after Dead Men Tell No Tales and before the Kaine Island Heist. I present those stories as The Untold Chronicles! Includes treasure. R&R.
1. A Pirate Ancestor?

_Sly Cooper fanfic7_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**The Seeker's Scroll  
**

* * *

**The Caribbean Sea, shoals of Blood Bath Bay 12:06 AM  
**

At night, aboard the commandeered pirate ship, the _Gallantry_, the new and fully grouped Cooper Gang went about their own business. It had been a week since Captain Lefwee's defeat in Operation: Reverse Double Cross, and in time they would return to Kaine Island, and commit the greatest heist ever.

However, on board the _Gallantry_, Bentley and Penelope were observing the stars through the telescope they had fortunately pack. The sky was pure and clear, free of Light Pollution, allowing the starts to sparkle as they pleased.

"Gadzooks! There's Orion's Belt!" Bentley announced, peeking through the scope.

He rolled aside, allowing Penelope to see, "Wow, just looking at all of this makes you feel so...small," she said, looking up into the sky.

"Every astronomer can only see so much, but all appears too impossible," Bentley concluded.

Penelope sat down beside Bentley, onto a stool. And as the two eggheads watched the sky, shooting stars began to race.

* * *

While they shared the moment, just about everyone else was sleeping.

Below deck, Murray was snoring as he tossed and turned in his hammock. Dimitri was sleeping across from him, a pair of blind folds over his eyes. Panda King slept on a mat on the floorboard, being Chinese he was use to sleeping on the floor(_also, due to his shape and size, he couldn't fit in a hammock_). As for the Guru, he also chose not to sleep within a hammock, but on a barrel. His form in meditation position.

Also below deck were the vehicles and equipment they used in their past jobs. Vehicles and stationery such as a few longboats, the biplane, a few RC vehicles, a few grapple hooks, weapons, gunpowder, cannonballs, and most importantly to Murray, the team van.

Other than that, in the captain's cabin of the _Gallantry_, the infamous Sylvester J. alias "Sly" Cooper sat at the desk, his feet resting on top the wood. He had just finished writing down the event "Dead Men Tell No Tales" within his family's most treasured heirloom, the Thievous Raccoonus.

After he was finished, curious thoughts lingered in his mind. _I wonder if I have a pirate ancestor_, he thought, already beginning to flip through the bags, backwards in search of the pirate section. Finally he found, the journal of his pirate ancestor, Henriette "One Eye" Cooper.

Sly read One Eye's entire journal, leaning of her adventures, his ship, her treasure, and her encounter with another pirate, Captain Cutler Algernon.

According to One Eye's second, Algernon was one of the most notorious pirates, "an excellent magician and cunning thief" as One Eye wrote. Her pages also said that it was Algernon who taught her thievery and made her go pirate.

One Eye also wrote, "_Thee o' Captain Algernon sailed across the globe, plundering millions of treasures, both priceless and magical, and hid them away from the world. He had told me that thy had a magical map, a scroll that lead him to all that he asked for, every bit a riches he had was founded by thy scroll. If I could, I would have gone to thee location of the scroll, and taken thy map for myself, but I respect Algernon too much to take away his rightfully earn barrings. Thus including I could never find it, no matter how much I have searched Seeker Isle, the scroll had eluded my eye._"

Sly scratched his head, "Seeker Isle," he repeated, "The Seeker's Scroll," he named. Although his ancestor One Eye would respect Algernon's treasure, but piracy was piracy. And Sly, being the heir of the Cooper Clan, thought it would be fun to go on a treasure hunt, for the famous treasure of Captain Algernon.

Although he had a Vault of his own treasure to get to, Sly knew he would need to gather his own share of loot, and continue the family tradition. But the Cooper Vault was not going to open anytime soon, Dr M. the mandrill could not even crack the Vault, even after all this time.

Sly grinned, at the moment, he had almost everything he needed, a ship, a crew, and all he needed was a map, the Seeker's Scroll, which was on Seeker Isle.

Just then, he heard the cabin doors open. Sly turned his head to see Bentley and Penelope stroll in, "Sly? How long have you been up?" Bentley asked.

"Actually, I never went to sleep," Sly replied, standing up and closing the Thievous Raccoonus.

"Writing down your latest adventure?" Penelope asked, smirking.

"Yeah. Partly," Sly answered.

"What do you mean by 'partly?'" Bentley asked, curious.

"Well, after I finished with my section, I read through another section. And learn of my ancestor, Henriette 'One Eye' Cooper."

"Interesting," Bentley replied.

"Oh, there's more to it. She mentioned in her journal about a pirate called 'Captain Algernon,' who was said to have buried treasure all over the world," Sly explained, "And I was thinking..."

"...You were thinking we ought to go look for it?" Penelope finished.

"Bingo."

Bentley hesitated, "I don't know, Sly. We already have a primary treasure to get to. Remember Kaine Island?"

"Yeah," Sly replied, "And I also remember that my family had been storing their treasure inside the Vault, and if I don't have any loot to contribute, what would my ancestors' think? Plus, we aren't pirates, but we _are_ thieves, and I think one more adventure will really warm us up for the big heist."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Penelope seconded, "You two and Murray have been doing this for years, and I never been through these kinds of adventures."

"But Penelope, if you recall, you were being held hostage by Lefwee," Bentley pointed out.

"And if you recall, it was I who defeated him," Penelope replied, folding her arms.

"Good point," Bentley said, placing his hand on his chin.

"C'mon pal, we've been through the worst and survived," Sly pointed out, "We defeated Clockwerk _twice_ and made it in one piece."

"Easy for you to say," Bentley said, looking down at his wheelchair.

"Oh right, sorry," Sly apologized, "But regardless of being handicapped, nothing has slowed you down these past months and jobs. I mean look at the status, you've fit so much technology into one space, you've built so many amazing gadgets; shrink bombs, the Pick-Pocket Pole, the Grapple Cam, the Health Extractor..."

"It's actually a incarceration portal projector," Bentley corrected, "It's now official name."

"Whatever. And mostly, you've got a girlfriend who is much of a techie as you are," Sly concluded.

Bentley folded his arms and thought in deep thought, Sly had many good points. It was true, nothing had slowed him down before, but luck has a funny way of running out too quickly, he learned that from experience.

Finally, he chose his answer, he looked back up at Sly, "And just where to we begin?" he asked, agreeing.

Sly grinned, "According to One Eye's journal, Flint had a scroll he used to find and hide all of his treasures, and I say first we go to Seeker Isle, and find the scroll."

Bentley rolled over to the map rack, pulled out a specific map of the Sea and its islands, one he had used to find Dagger Isle. He rolled back to the desk, unrolled the map, and placed it flat on the desk.

He scanned the map and found Seeker Isle, right next to Dagger Isle. "Seeker Isle, located."

"Good," Sly said, "In the morning, we're going on a treasure hunt."

* * *

**Are you all excited of the new adventure? For behold! The stories Sly did not write in the Thievous Raccoonus, which he probably had forgotten to do so. Nonetheless, I present the Untold Chronicles(UC)! R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Course Set

_Sly Cooper fanfic7_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**The Seeker's Scroll  
**

* * *

**8:37 AM  
**

As the sun rose into the sky, shining its cast of light upon the Seven Seas, everyone was awake now. In the _Gallantry_'s kitchen, the Panda King was cooking breakfast. Back in China, with his daughter Jing King to care for, he recently learned to cook and prepare meals with his pyro-powers.

As he added the last final touch and tasted the food with his finger, grinning with success. He picked a few bowls, plates, and silver wear, filled them each with his recipe, gathered them all, and headed into the prepared dinning room.

As he joined the rest, the other Cooper Gang members were seated at a long table, and everyone one, especially Murray, was starving.

As the Panda King set the food in front of them, Murray smelt the soup in front of him, "Awesome, something homemade!" he said, picking up the bowl of soup and swallowing it up.

{We you even tasting the soup?} The Guru asked in Yuedumu, wide-eyed.

"Of course Master, I was tasting it," Murray assured, "And it was awesome!"

"Wee," Dimitri agreed, "Le soup is El Magnificento! The taste forces my tongue to beg."

"Yeah, I didn't even know you knew how to cook," Penelope said, biting out of the bread.

"I thank you all for you compliments," the Panda King bowed, before sitting down himself.

"Eat up everyone," Bentley suggested, "we've got a big day today."

"Are we finally going to Kaine Island, to pull off the heist of all heist?" Murray asked.

"Well... no," Bentley replied, "There's been a change of plans. While you all were sleeping Sly, Penelope and I thought it over and figured that the Cooper Vault can wait. Instead, Sly has thought about going on a treasure hunt."

"A treasure hunt? Right on!" Murray cheered.

"Going for more gold ever sense we lost Grand Papa's treasure to that big bad dude LeFwee, eh? Solid," Dimitri agreed.

The Panda King and the Guru simply nodded.

"Great, now Bentley and I have already pinpointed a destination, we're going to Seeker Isle, it's not to far off the coast of Dagger Isle," Sly explained.

"And what is Le shining thing we are seeking out?" Dimitri asked, "Le gold? Jewels?..."

"Actually, before we find any treasure we need to find the map," Sly replied, "Captain Algernon marked his loot on a scroll."

"And we're gonna find it," Penelope finished.

"Okay everyone, eat up and get ready," Sly began, "Once we're done with breakfast, we'll hit the Seven Seas."

* * *

After breakfast, everyone got to their stations on the _Gallantry_. Murray took the rudder, ready to steer the ship, Sly pulled on the halyards, hoisting the sails, the Panda King heaved up the anchor, and Bentley and Penelope hoisted the jolly roger. A blue flag with the Cooper Gang logo imprinted.

With that, the _Gallantry_ began to sail, with Murray deciding its direction, into the open sea. Bentley rolled over by his side, as the ship advanced.

Sly sat in the crow's nest, right next to the Cooper flag, and sat down exhausted. _We need a crew for this_, he thought, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

As the ship sailed into open sea, Sly slid down the rope, leaped from the yardarm, and landed in front of Bentley and Penelope, "The _Gallantry_'s in good shape," he reported, "I personally think this ship's hard to crew with only seven thieves."

"Sure, but we're seven thieves who bested a bunch of pirates, including Crusher," Bentley replied.

"Good point," Sly said, "Speaking of Crusher, what happened to the big fish?"

"The Guru released him to swim in the Seas, free to do whatever he wants," Bentley explained, "But if we ever need Crusher, the Guru can call him to our aid. And by the way, Crusher is a mollusk, not a fish."

"Anyway, I don't think a 'mollusk' is gonna steer the ship and keep us on course."

"We've manged before when we were on a treasure hunt and on a operation, what difference is one treasure hunt?"

"Maybe, we're not just looking for one treasure," Sly suggested, "maybe there are more places with Algernon's treasure."

"Well, if that were the case, then we _would_ need a crew," Bentley concluded, rolling away followed by Penelope.

Sly sighed, sometimes Bentley was too stubborn to think over an idea. A crew to the _Gallantry_ would have been stamped a great idea. After all, there were only seven of them, and after the treasure hunt was over and the Kaine Island Heist began, would a crew be needed then. Sly did after all know that the Kaine Island Heist would need an army of thieves, and seven was not exactly a legionnaire.

Truth to say, only time will tell.

Sly snapped out of his trail of thought and headed below deck, "Let us know when you need us," he told Murray.

"No sweat Sly, I've totally got the hang of this," Murray replied.

Sly nodded and went below deck, closing the hatch on his way in.

* * *

**BTW Readers, if it is not too much trouble, could you please give this story a describing review? You know, not just something like: "Wow!" and "Great work." Plus, did you catch the drifts of this chapter? BTW, If I am to continue, I would like a little more reviews please.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. The Nightmare

_Sly Cooper fanfic7_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**The Seeker's Scroll  
**

* * *

**10:59 AM  
**

Beneath the deck just entering the captain's cabin, Sly found Bentley and Penelope at the desk, playing a game of chess.

Sly walked over to the window, starring out into the sea behind the _Gallantry_.

"Rook takes Bishop," he heard Bentley say.

"Well Queen takes Rook," Penelope replied.

Sly just starred out into the sea, and turned back to the cabin. Recently, he noticed the Chinese treasure chest they had stolen back in China, from the ruthless General Tsao. Sure there was plenty of treasure within the chest, but not nearly enough for Sly to put inside the Vault for_ his_ tribute. How could he fill his area of the Vault with only one chest full when his entire ancestry flooded it with treasure?

Speaking of his ancestry, Sly was curious, mostly excited of the treasure and secrets behind the Vault, but more even of the treasure outside the Vault, the treasures of Captain Algernon. Just the thought of a pirate, even more of a thief then One Eye, was just overwhelming. If this Captain Algernon could be a more skilled, who knows of the riches he had obtained.

Yet why his secret treasure is nearing to be explored, there are several mysteries appeared. What did Algernon have that he would keep in one scroll? Why did One Eye describe him a "magician?" Many questions, not enough answers.

At the time, everything was in "ship-shape," the _Gallantry_ was moving at a great speed and was heading towards its destination, for miles there was no one chasing after them, and the appeared to have everything under control.

Sly lied down on the hammock, slipping his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, perhaps after a nap they will have arrived at Seeker Isle.

* * *

Later on, Sly was napping almost peacefully. Unfortunately he could feel his hammock rocking from side to side too much, he could hear loud noises, and he could see a flash of light through his eyelids.

Sly eventually chose to wake up, finding that Bentley and Penelope were gone.

He swung his feet to the side and leaped off the hammock, as the ship began to rock. He looked out the window, only to find it storming. There was rain, lightning, and waves slamming into the _Gallantry_.

Sly immediately grabbed his cane and ran through the cabin doors. He made his way through the ship and reached the hatch. However, as he opened to the hatch and stood on the floorboard, a flash of lightning stroke.

The storm appeared to be worse than he thought, the rain poured down hard on the ship, nearly ripping through the sails. The waves were rough as they crashed into the ship, as if trying to destroy it. And the lightning flashed bright, followed by thunder that boomed so loud it nearly knocked Sly off his feet.

Sly looked all around the ship, finding that he was the only one on board. There was no one else. The Panda King, Dimitri, Penelope, the Guru, even Bentley and Murray were missing. He was alone.

He made his way to the bow of the ship, trying his best to prevent himself from falling over. He stopped by the bow and looked up ahead, discovering something very disturbing. Up ahead was a whirlpool, which quickly grew into a maelstrom, in which the ship was heading toward.

Sly spun around, ran to the other side of the ship, and grabbed the rudder, turning it into another direction. But it did no good, the ship refused to turn, as if it wanted to be a sunken ship.

As the ship finally reached the whirlpool, a large new silhouette rose into view, straight from the maelstrom. Sly's breath went thin as the giant silhouette creature continued to rise.

The giant stood 50ft over head, a titan before him, the shape was hard to decipher, it had a female features, as if a giant woman. Its eyes were horrifying yet decipherable, they were the eyes of Clockwerk, the slayer of the Cooper Clan.

The silhouette creature bent down and scooped up the _Gallantry_, holding it with two hands and raising it to head level. Sly could only see Clockwerk's eyes but not his, or "her," face, just the red fear filling eyes.

As its mouth opened up, Sly was shocked to see the creature's mouth extend in length, large enough to swallow the ship.

As the creature placed the _Gallantry_ into its mouth, Sly grabbed hold of the rudder as it was swallowed within the endless pit of darkness.

* * *

Sly immediately opened his eyes, finding himself back in his hammock on the _Gallantry_. He turned his attention outside, seeing clear skies yet storm.

_Just a dream_, Sly thought, rubbing his head, as his Binocucom beeped. "Sly, get out here! You've got to see this!" Bentley's voice urged.

Sly leaped from the hammock, grabbed his cane and Binocucom, and headed outside.

As he jumped on deck, he noticed everyone was to the side of the ship, each looked through a spyglass or Binocucom.

Sly joined them, "I'm here Bentley, what's going on?"

"See for yourself," Bentley replied, pointing into a direction.

Sly rose his Binocucom and looked through it, in the distance he spied an island in the distance. Seeker Isle.

As he lowered his Binocucom he smiled, "Land ho."

* * *

**Sorry all of this seems so short, I didn't really think this through completely yet. Anyway, R&R.**

**To ZOMG: Thank you for the review and the complement, I will continue as long as I get reviews. **

**To pasta16: If you like this job, just you wait. There's a reason this is called the "Untold_ Chronicles_."  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	4. On the Isle

_Sly Cooper fanfic7_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**The Seeker's Scroll  
**

* * *

**12:24 PM  
**

As the _Gallantry_'s anchor dropped close to the beach, a plank, large enough to support the team van, was placed. And speaking of the van, Murray drove the vehicle onto the deck. "Van checks in, ready to move," he said, giving the thumbs-up.

The rest of the exploration team were ready to depart. Dimitri had his grandfather's scuba diving stationery on: his spear gun, scuba mask, feet flippers, a few tanks of air, and the belt support his loot sacks for treasure. The Guru wore his usually outfit, a simple loincloth around his waist. And Sly had his own equipment; Binocucom, Cooper crosier, etc.

"Good luck finding the Scroll fellas," Bentley said as they loaded up their equipment.

"Thanks pal, but are you sure you wanna come," Sly asked.

"Of course, there's nothing more exciting than this expedition," Bentley replied, noting his wheelchair.

"Okay pal, And I guess Penelope and the Panda King can are gonna stay here and watch the ship?" Sly asked.

"Actually Sly," Penelope began, before Bentley could, "I'm coming too."

They both turned around to see Penelope, a case containing her RC equipment beside her. She picked up the case and rested it in the van.

"Penelope," Bentley began, "Are you sure about this? It's gonna be dangerous."

"Haven't I already been through enough dangerous events that would let me know that?" She pointed out.

Bentley nodded, "Alright," he said. Penelope nodded back and hopped into the van.

Sly glanced at Bentley, who had a wary look, "You okay, pal."

Bentley looked up to him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well? What's the holdup bros, let's get groovin' while the sun's movin', dig?" Dimitri called, leaping into the van and sitting next to Penelope.

"We're on our way," Sly said as Bentley jumped into van. Before joining them he turned to the Panda King, "Can I trust you to mind the ship?"

"Fear not Cooper, the ship is safe under my care," the Panda King replied.

"Great, see you later," Sly said before turning around and hopping into the van's front passenger seat.

"Check! Let's go on a hunt!" Murray cheered as he began to drive. He drove the van over the plank and on the beach.

As they drove away, the Panda King simply shook his head, "Americans," he shrugged, "Who is to understand them?"

* * *

On the isle, the beach was full of golden sand, beyond the beach was the jungle, which also led to the mountains. As they approached the road to the jungle Murray stopped the van, the pathway appeared to thick and crowed for his van to drive through. "Aw man!" he complained, hopping out of the van.

"Looks like we'll have to continue on foot," Sly announced.

"On what?" Bentley asked.

Sly blushed, "Right, sorry about that. Anyway, we'll have to travel without the van."

"Huh?" Murray looked up, shocked by what he heard, "Leave my baby? All alone on this creepy isle?"

"Yeah. Sorry Murray, but there's too many trees in the way," Penelope noted.

"But I made a promise back in China," Murray said, "I will not leave her behind, or alone."

{Murray, my apprentice,} the Guru began, {What if I were to stay here and watch over your precious van while you and the others proceed?}

Murray's eyes lid up, "You'll do that, Master?" he asked, joyfully.

The Guru simply nodded his head, giving him a trust worthy grin.

Murray immediately wrapped his muscular arms around the Guru and hugged him, scratch that, almost crushed him, "Oh thank you, thank you Master! I will cherish this forever!"

{Of course Murray,} the Guru croaked, struggling to breath, {Now would you please release me so that I may breath?}

With that, Murray let go of the Guru, "Oh right, sorry Master," he apologized.

{Now then,} the Guru began, hopping on top of the van, {Go ahead and find the Scroll, best of luck my companions.}

As he bowed to them, the rest of the gang headed off into the jungle, leaving the Guru to meditate in peace.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave him unprotected?" Penelope asked.

"Relax Penelope, my Master is tough, if he could stay under water and tame a giant sea monster, he can handle protecting my baby."

"Besides, this island looks deserted," Sly pointed out, "doesn't look like he'll have anything to worry about."

"True, but this island's a mystery," Bentley noted, "We're not even sure if we're on the right track."

"Don't worry Bentley," Sly said, pulling out the Thievous Raccoonus, "I've got it all in hands."

"And that book has a map?" Bentley asked.

Sly flipped through the pages and discovered a map in One Eye's section, "Sorry Henriette," he said as he carefully ripped out the map. He stopped as he unfolded the map. The others came and looked over the piece of paper as Sly held it in the light.

Bentley used his finger to trace the way they had gone to. From the beach, to the jungle entrance where they had left the van, to where they are now. "Aha! Here we go, we start from and continue forward," he said, "Straight ahead."

* * *

**To ZOMG: Actually, if I remember correctly, anonymous readers can review multiple times on a single chapter.**

**To Jammin Jabala: I am glad you like this so far, and just you wait. Sly's dream was sort of based on an event that will mean _something_, but it will only reveal itself eventually.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Expedition

_Sly Cooper fanfic7_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**The Seeker's Scroll  
**

* * *

**2:33 PM  
**

As Sly, Bentley, Murray, Penelope, and Dimitri followed down the path, they soon came across a deserted camp ground.

Tents were placed all around a fireplace, with many bottles covering lying on the ground. The fireplace had the essentials, wood, surrounding rocks, all except the fire. Many swords and cutlasses were left upon the ground, as if dropped and never picked up again.

"Pirates?" Penelope guessed as they approached the base camp.

"It looks like it, but it doesn't look like any were here for a while," Bentley replied.

Sly picked up a piece of wood, feeling no heat whatsoever, "You're right. The firewood's dead cold."

"Yeah," Murray added, "and there are no footprints."

Bentley turned to him, "Excuse me!"

"Okay buddy, now I know you're doing that on purpose," Sly said.

"Yeah, what's le deal, bro?" Dimitri added.

"Sorry guys, I just wanted to milk that a bit longer," Bentley said, grinning nervously.

"As long as you were enjoying yourself, that's the important part," Sly concluded, changing the subject, "What do you think happened?"

"Beats me, how long do you think this camp's been deserted?" Penelope asked.

Dimitri picked up a bottle of rum, sniffing the tip of the glass. He lifted the bottle and sipped the rum, only to spit it out in disgust, "Yack! Le rum lose its sweetness, it's gone old and groggy, like my great aunt."

"Then why'd you even drink it if it had gone stall?" Sly asked.

"To see how long rum had rotted up, and this kinda damage would have taken a couple-a weeks of progress," Dimitri replied, crossing his arms.

"Impressive," Sly said, fibbing.

Dimitri dropped the bottle, "We go across waters, we go across beach, we go through jungle, and come to find pirate camp and no treasure," he complained, snatching the map from Bentley's hands, "Are you sure you're ready this correctly?"

"Hey. Take it easy with that map, it belongs to Henriette," Sly warned.

"So, you ripped le X, mark, and spot from family thief guide," Dimitri pointed out.

"Good point, but it's my family's book, and I would appreciate it if you handled it with extreme care."

"Le same way you cared for it for all time and then with recent thought ripped great, great grandmother's map out?"

"He's got a point, it's hard to take advice from someone doing another, if you know what I mean," Bentley added.

Sly lowered his head, "You're right, sorry Dimitri. Now give back the map so we can figure out where to go next."

Dimitri handed the map back to Bentley as he looked at it, "We should maintain our path straight ahead, we should be getting closer than before."

"Great, let's go," Sly said, as they continued. Penelope picked up a cutlass and a sheath, tied it to her belt, and caught up with the others.

* * *

They followed the directions of the map, passing many trees, crossing over poorly built bridges, they carried on until the arrived into an area populated by totem poles.

The totem poles showed many cravings of colors, creatures, and faces. All seemed impossible to tell a story, and for the record, Murray was a little crept out by them all.

"Uh, Sly? Bentley? Are we there yet?" the hippo asked, eying the wooden faces of the totems staring back at him.

Don't worry pal, we're not much farther now," Bentley announced.

"That's what you said the last time," Murray complained.

"Keep it together," Bentley assured, looking at the map, "just wait a little bit more and we'll be heading back to the ship in no time. Remember, patience is a essential."

As silence covered the conversation, Murray sniffed the air, "Hey! Do you smell that?"

Everyone sniffed the air, detecting a meat flavored smell in the air, "Smells like..." Sly began, sniffing further, "chicken wings."

Murray's belly suddenly growled, "Whoa, I'm hungry," he said as he began to trace the scent.

Everyone followed him, curious at the smell of cooked meat on this deserted island. They followed Murray as he found a large drumstick, hanging under a shaded tree. As they saw this, a hesitating look appeared on all their faces.

"Isn't it suspicious that a drumstick would just be hanging there unguarded?" Penelope asked.

"Maybe," Bentley said, "Whoever set this trap up must be trying to catch a big, dumb animal if they're trying to fool someone with this old trick..."

Before he could finish, Murray was already a foot away from grabbing the drumstick, "Murray!" Sly called as they ran over to stop him from making an error, "Murray, wait! Stop! Don't..."

But they were too late, Murray had already pulled the drumstick, triggering a booby trap. A large net that was hidden from underneath their feet tied them up and hung them off the ground.

As they hung in the air, a few feet from the ground, Murray felt a little guilty, mostly because he was taking most of the room of the net, "Sorry guys," he apologized.

"Don't sweat it, Murray," Sly said, trying to move to a more comfortable position, "We all know how seductive that stomach of yours is."

"Well, unless anyone as a knife on them, we're stuck," Bentley said.

"Actually, I might have a better substitute," Penelope said, "Dimitri, can you reach my cutlass?"

"Do amateur artists fall before my bling?" Dimitri returned, in an answer that means "yes."

"Perfect, get it and cut us out of here," Penelope instructed.

Dimitri reached for the handle of Penelope's cutlass and pulled it from its sheath. He then carefully placed it against the knot holding up the net and started to cut it.

As Dimitri cut the rope, they all fell to the ground. Everyone scurried to their feet.

"Well, that's one mess I'm glad to be rid of," Sly said. But suddenly dozens of figures leaped from the bushes, all armed with spears.

They must have been the natives of Seeker Isle, each had their bodies covered with multicolored paints. They pointed their spears at our team of thieves, the intruders.

"...And, we have a new problem," Sly said, with a few spears pointed, an inch away from his face.

* * *

**To Everyone: Relax! It was only a map of the Isle, besides, he can tape it back.**

**To Jammin Jabala: Yes, in future if you catch my drift. Characters old and new.**

**In fact if I had some more OCs on _Design-A-Being_, there's a slim...  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. The Natives and an Apology

_Sly Cooper fanfic7_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**The Seeker's Scroll  
**

* * *

**3:02 PM  
**

After being captured by the Isle natives, the five thieves were placed into a cage made of bamboo. Their weapons and equipment were taken from them; Sly's crosier, Penelope's cutlass, Dimitri's spear gun, and even Bentley's wheelchair.

At they sat inside the bamboo prison, the Isle natives carried them to their village. Apparently they had some difficulties considering Murray was what you would call "overweight," he proved to be more than a challenge for them.

The natives carried them over a long breath built over what appeared to be a bottomless gap. After that, they crossed a few other obstacles and arrived at the village, where the tribe chief stood at his throne.

The Isle Chief was a large, heavy bore, like the rest of the natives. The Chief had multicolored paint on his body; his arms, his face, and his belly. He had a bone through his nose, serving as a nose ring, and a large shaman hat, decorated with numerous feathers.

The natives carrying the cage halted and rested the cage on the ground before the Chief. He studied these outsiders, but not with a friendly look. He turned to one of the natives who had captured them, and they began to talk in a language none of our favorite thieves could understand.

"What do you think they're saying?" Sly asked Bentley.

"It's beyond me, I've never heard this language before," the turtle replied.

"If only the Guru was here, maybe he could help communicate with them," Penelope suggested.

"I don't see a chance of that happening," Murray mention, "my Master speaks Yuedumu, and I know Yuedumu."

"Then you understand them?" Sly guessed.

"Wrong. They're not speaking any bit of Yuedumu I know," Murray replied.

As the Chief spoke with his fellow tribesmen, another native came into the picture, a woman.

She was a ocelot, a feline with both spots and strips(_look it up online, check out a pic_). She wore a loincloth around her waist, serving as a skirt, with a piece of cloth was rapped around her chest. Her body was painted in more of the multicolored paints. She had a coaster of arrows sheathed on her back, along with a bow in her possession.

She approached the two tribesmen and waited patiently, catching a glance at the thieves whenever she could.

As Sly and the Gang waited patiently, the Chief had finished and turned to the ocelot. He told her something and she nodded her head, turning to the thieves, "Why have you come to our island?" she asked, to their surprise in English.

"Uh... Fear not," Bentley said, talking slow and understandable, "We come in peace... We are only here in search of a scroll."

She turned back to the Chief and translated, he replied and she turned to Bentley.

"What scroll do you speak of?" the ocelot asked.

"For the Seeker's Scroll," Sly answered, "which had belonged to Captain Algernon."

The ocelot translated every word, the Chief put on an angry look, "Diaveks!" he shouted.

"Diaveks!" the rest of the natives repeated.

"What do you think that word means?" Sly asked.

"My guess: pirates," Penelope replied, as the ocelot returned to them.

"Better let me do the talking," Bentley suggested.

The ocelot looked at them, "Is the pirate's scroll all you seek?"

"Yes, we only came here for the Scroll, we do not mean to disturb or harm you in anyway," Bentley answered, speaking the truth.

The ocelot turned to the Chief and translated. The Chief hesitated and finally spoke.

"If we help you find the scroll, will you leave our island?" the ocelot asked, "And never return nor mention of us? To leave us in peace?"

Bentley looked at the others as they nodded, he turned back to the ocelot, "Of course."

The ocelot smiled and turned back to the Chief, told him of their answer, and he put on a happy grin. He turned to the captors and ordered them to release them.

The captors nodded their heads and obeyed, opening the cage and letting them go. They all stepped out of the cage as the natives showed no harm. They returned their equipment.

After Penelope replaced her cutlass on her belt she helped Bentley back onto his wheelchair, and then they turned to the Chief. The Chief told them something but they could not understand, so the ocelot translated.

"It is agreed then, the tribe leader has assigned me to lead you to the Scroll," the ocelot said, bowing to them, "I am Telukila, the Tribe's master huntress and navigator."

"Nice to meet you," Sly said, extending his hand to her. However, she just looked at it in confusion.

"What am I to do with your hand?" Telukila asked.

"Well... you shake it," Sly answered.

"It's sorta how we greet each other back where we come from," Bentley concluded.

Telukila slowly took firm hold of Sly's hand, and gently shook it, "You outsiders have such strange greeting rituals."

* * *

**Apology: Dear all readers, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the handicap jokes, I never really meant to hurt anyone's feelings. So I apologize for my rudeness and insensitivity towards all handicaps and those in a wheelchair, I only ask if you forgive me...  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	7. To the Tomb

_Sly Cooper fanfic7_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**The Seeker's Scroll  
**

* * *

**5:28 PM  
**

After the negotiation with the Isle natives, the huntress Telukila led our treasure hunters through the jungle, to the location of the Seeker's Scroll.

As they hiked the long distance, Dimitri was already tired out, "Miss Huntress le beauty," he called, "When are we arriving at le tomb?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," the ocelot admitted.

"He asked, 'are we there yet?'" Penelope explained.

"Oh. Then yes, we only have a hundred miles," Telukila answered. Dimitri shrugged.

Sly sped up to walked beside her, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know our language?"

"It was taught to our ancestors, by a pirate," she replied.

"Algernon?" Sly guessed.

"No, actually. It was a raccoon pirate," she turned her head to Sly, "Which come to think of it, looked a lot like you from the paintings."

Sly pondered, wondering of a theory, "Did she have an eye patch?"

"My yes," Telukila replied, "And a hook with the same shape as your crosier."

_Henriette_, Sly thought, learning that his pirate ancestor had not only stole from pirates but taught the natives of Seeker Isle to speak English. "Why else happened after she taught you to speak English?" Sly asked.

"Oh she did more than that, she also taught my people how to read, how to hunt, to form cages, and many other great things," Telukila explained, "And after she had taught us all we know today, my people gifted her our island's most delicious fruits, several pieces of gold that meant nothing to us, and even showed her the entire island, allowing her to draw a map."

Sly pulled out the map of Seeker Isle, "You mean this map?"

Telukila looked at the map, "Yes. That is it, most definitely."

"Can we please cut the chattering about what's happened then and get to the happening now?" Dimitri complained, exhausted.

Telukila merely blinked, "He said, 'can we stop talking and keep going?'" Penelope translated.

"Yeah, is there like a shortcut or something?" Murray asked.

"Yes, there is," the huntress replied, "it should cut our hike in half."

"Solid! Let's get groovin' and movin'," Dimitri replied.

As they turned to a different path, Telukila turned to Sly, "Your friend talks in a very strange way."

"When you see him several times around the world, you learn to get use to it," Sly replied, moving along.

* * *

After traveling the great distance over to the other side of the island, our adventurers crossed bridges, climbed vertical rock walls, and even walked down and followed the river.

They followed the river to a waterfall, large and proud. It was crowned over the biggest hill on the isle, where in an illusion it reached down from the sky.

"Here we are," Telukila announced.

"Here we are, _where_?" Sly asked.

"The Tomb of the Seeker Scroll."

"Where? All I see is a giant waterfall," Murray said.

"Appearances can be deceiving," the huntress replied, advancing forwards, "Follow me."

As she walked underneath the waterfall, she vanished. The Gang was surprised by this and followed her under the waterfall.

After passing through under the waterfall, now all wet, they joined Telukila, but also to discover a hidden tomb.

A cave was minded through the wall, it was dug so far that the rest of the entrance was pure black. Telukila approached the cave entrance and stood by it, waiting for the others.

The band of thieves dried themselves off and caught up with her, following her inside. At the entrance of the tomb, they came across a room filled, to their surprise, with treasure. Piles among piles of gold and jewels were dumped all over the room, and thanks to the sun, the treasure glittered and sparkled like the stars.

"Mama Mia!" Dimitri said, eyes wide as he stared at the first pile of gold.

"Wow! Look at all this loot," said Murray, who was also stunned.

"All this must be worth millions," Penelope guessed, as Dimitri dove into the pile of gold.

"We hit le jackpot!" Dimitri cheered, already stuffing his loot sacks with the treasure.

Sly hesitated, "This doesn't make any sense," he said, "we just entered the tomb, and already found treasure, when we were only going after the Scroll," -turns to the other path- "Which is all the way in the tomb."

"Well, who's being a crybaby 'bout it, we get gold and shinnies when we were just on the hunt for map, and found gold and shinnies instead," Dimitri explained.

"Yes, but this must mean something, treasure before even entering the tomb," Bentley pondered, "If Captain Algernon cared more for the Scroll enough to leave a pile of treasure in the first room, than the Scroll must lead to more."

"'More?'" Sly asked.

"Yes, meaning more treasure, more than all of this," Bentley said, referring to the treasure.

"Then Algernon has another stash like this, probably thrice as much," Sly guessed, turning towards the tomb, "I'm gonna have a look further, and get the Scroll, stay here and wait for me."

"Solid! Don't worry no mind of Dimitri, I'll be cleaning out the savings," Dimitri replied.

"Wait, there is something you must know," Telukila called, Sly turned to her, "The Scroll you seek will most likely be protected. Booby traps were set."

"Don't worry," Sly called back, turning back to the cave, "I've been through a lot, I think I can handle a few ancient booby traps."

* * *

**To _ZOMG_: Thanks friend, that speech was really noble and truth.**

**To _The Good Thief_: Actually, they weren't holding them over a bottomless pit, the huntress formed a negotiation with them.**

**To _slylady345_: You're probably right, except Carmelita is not in _this_ story...  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	8. Exploring the Tomb

_Sly Cooper fanfic7_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**The Seeker's Scroll  
**

* * *

**6:57 PM  
**

Night fell on the Isle as the thief wandered through the tomb. Keeping watch for the shortest sign of danger, Sly slowly walked out in the middle of the hallway, depth optimizer goggles over his eyes to see in the dark.

According to his goggles, there were no signs of booby traps. Either Telukila was wrong about the booby traps, or they were just set too well to be seen by technology.

Sly stepped on a tile embedded within the floor, and without warning a large row of spears rained from the ceiling. The raccoon thief saw the falling spears and quickly leaped out of the way as they landed and stabbed the ground, the spearheads planted firmly into the floor.

After evading the first booby trap, Sly sighed in relief, "That was close," he said, looking back at the spears and then carried on, "I've got to be more careful," he told himself, only to step on another tile, triggering another trap.

A log tied from above appeared, swing towards Sly, he looked the other way, only to find another log coming his way. Both logs were advancing at an outrageous speed. Sly dropped to the floor, as the two logs collided, creating a loud sound imitating the clap of thunder.

He crawled underneath the logs and stood back to his feet, dusting himself off. He looked back at the logs, "Nice booby traps," he complimented.

* * *

The second booby trap's clap echoed through the entire cave, even into the treasure entrance.

"What was that?" Murray asked.

"Probably one of those ancient booby traps Telukila warn us about," Bentley guessed.

"By the way, what kinds of traps are in the subject?" Penelope asked.

"Many traps, most of the earlier ones are warnings, the rest are lethal," the huntress explained, "there are fire snares, fog illusions, pits, and mostly blades."

Bentley and Penelope glanced at each other, and glanced at Murray. Sly was having more to deal with than they thought.

* * *

For the moment, Sly entered the next room, a long trail of fog loomed into the room, hiding the floor from all eyes. Sly could see that this fog was set to hide any booby trapped tiles, triggers, and snares on the floor, making it easy for someone to walk into their doom.

He took his first few steps carefully, checking for the floor to be there when he stepped down. After a few minutes of well placed stepping, Sly had made it halfway to the other side of the room.

Just when he thought he was going to get through unharmed, he suddenly stepped on a trigger. With that, an series of blades swung his way.

He ducked, leaped, and dodged the blades, just in time to make it out of there in one piece.

As he entered the next room, he spotted only an empty room. He could see no traps whatsoever, no blades or logs set to swung at him.

He took his first step, only to hit a snare, causing two flame throwers to reveal themselves and unleash a line of fire, like a dragon's breath.

Sly had just enough time to tuck and roll forward, however as he stood back up he only trigger more of those traps.

As fire shot from all directions, Sly ran into the next room, the final room.

In the middle of the room, with a spotlight of sun ray shining upon it, a golden scroll sat on the flat surface of a stone; the Seeker's Scroll.

At first Sly was excited, finally there were about to achieve the Seeker's Scroll, the map of Captain Algernon's treasure. He started towards the Scroll, looking in all directions for any other traps.

He approached the golden scroll, sitting without any protection. Sly slowly reached for the Scroll, curled his fingers around it, and gently picked it up.

Sly stepped away from the piece of stone and looked at the Scroll, at long last it was his. Little did he know, behind him the stone that was supporting the Scroll suddenly lowered without the weight, triggering the finally booby trap.

Soon, several veils opened up, releasing gallons of water into the room In a matter of minutes the entire cave will flood, and Sly did not want to be there when that occurred.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the entrance, everyone looked all around the cave as the earth shook.

"Quickly, we must leave," Telukila snapped, running outside.

The Gang followed her out of the cave, except for Dimitri who was struggling to carry the weight of the gold he had collected in his bags.

As the walls began to close at the entrance, ready to incarcerate them within the tomb, Murray immediately stood in place and extended his hands. As his hands came into contact with the walls he held them in place, preventing them from closing.

While he held the stone doors Dimitri scurried out, loot in hands.

"Bentley, what about Sly?" Penelope called to the turtle.

"He'll make it, we just have to keep the doors open!" Bentley replied.

"He'll have to move fast, I don't know how much longer I can take!" Murray called back, grunting.

* * *

With the Scroll stashed away in his pouch, Sly ran for his dear life from the upcoming wave chasing after him. He hurried through the hallways, dodging any booby traps still active, until he could see up ahead, light. The entrance of the tomb in which they had entered.

As he advanced, not caring if he ran out of breath already, he saw Murray holding the doors for him. "Sly!" Murray called, grunting.

With his last bit of strength, Sly ran and dropped to slide, right underneath Murray. The hippo, now relieved, let go of the doors.

However, as Sly rubbed his head, he felt something missing, his hat! He looked back in the tomb to spy his father's hat lying back in the room. Sly crawled back to the tomb, reached for his hat, and snatched it.

And with his father's hat returned, Sly crawled back out, as the doors closed before them, imprisoning the flood.

* * *

** ...  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	9. The Seeker's Scroll

_Sly Cooper fanfic7_

* * *

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**The Seeker's Scroll  
**

* * *

**8:48 PM  
**

After acquiring the Seeker's Scroll, the Gang headed back and rejoined with the Guru, Murray's van, the Panda King, and the _Gallantry_.

While Murray and Dimitri hulled up the loot they were lucky enough to take, Sly and Bentley were talking with Telukila.

"Well, we've got the Scroll, along with some loot in the process," Bentley began, "I guess this is it. Thanks for your help."

"It was my passion, my people grant you a most faithful farewell and we hope that you find what you are looking for," the huntress said.

After their final goodbyes, Sly and Bentley went back aboard the ship.

As the _Gallantry_ sailed away, the natives of Seeker Isle waved at their visitors, and the Cooper Gang returned the wave.

* * *

After their ship left, the Gang gathered all around the dinning table, Sly pulled out the Scroll and rested it in the center of the table.

"Well everyone, this is it," Sly said, slowly placing his hands on the edges of the Scroll.

Everyone held their breath, after long last they were about to see inside the Seeker's Scroll, the map of Captain Algernon.

As Sly slowly opened the Scroll, everyone's eyes widened with shock... the Scroll was blank.

"It's blank!" Sly said, more than disappointed.

"We went through all this just for a piece of paper, and no map?" Murray asked.

"I'm afraid so," Bentley replied, resting his head in his palm.

After a long silence of disappointment and revelation, they lit up bit-by-bit.

"It wasn't so bad," Dimitri began, "After all, look at all le bling we snatched back."

"I guess you're right," Penelope seconded, "Instead of a map we got the treasure, and wasn't that the point of a treasure hunt?"

"Y'know, you're right on! This was one of the most awesome adventures I can easily recall anytime!" Murray agreed.

"And this was excellent practice for the Kaine Island Heist," Bentley added, "So who cares if that Scroll was a dud?"

Sly was the last to cheer up, and after the good points he heard he was willing to join them, "You're all right, who _does_ care about the Scroll? We've got treasure with us, right?"

{I am glad you are all happy with this misadventure, but what are we to do with the Scroll?} The Guru asked.

"Good question," Bentley replied.

"Maybe we can use it as a list, starting with our equipment," Penelope suggested, reaching for the pen and ink. However, she accidentally tipped the ink and caused it to spill all over the map, "Oops! My bad."

Sly leaned closer towards the map, "No... your good!" he said, staring at the Scroll.

They all watched as the ink over the map began to take shape and shift, forming into a replica of the world map. Several marks appear all over the Scroll, check pointing specific locations.

"I don't believe it," Bentley said, stupefied.

{It is the map of the entire world} The Guru mentioned.

"And all these marks?" Murray asked, pointed at the exes all over the paper.

"Algernon's treasure," Sly answered, grinning.

"Wow, you were right! There is more treasure!" Murray said, "All over the world!"

"There's just so many of them," Penelope said, astonished as everyone.

Sly thought for a minute, this was looking like the biggest adventure he would ever experience, although the first job was finished, the treasure hunt had only just begun. After pondering for a few minutes, he came to a conclusion, "We're gonna need a crew."

Everyone looked at Sly, "A crew?" Bentley repeated.

"Yeah, I mean look at all this treasure," Sly began to explain, "we're good at this kinda of stuff, but it might be a little bit too much. We're gonna need some more help."

"Why? We pulled through today with all we got," Penelope said.

"I know, but I just think a few more thieves aboard could really help with this treasure hunt, maybe even help with the Cooper Vault Job."

Bentley shook his head, "I don't know about this, Sly."

"C'mon Bentley, we've been through so much and took a lot of risks in the past to today, and we've just begun the treasure hunt," Sly explained, "Don't you want to see this through to the end?"

Bentley hesitated, and then finally agreed, "Okay, I'm in. One question though... Where are on Earth are we gonna get a crew?"

With that question, the Scroll reacted. Everyone noticed the movement and glanced down at the Scroll as it marked a island.

Bentley identified the location, "Bermuda?"

"I think the Scroll also knows where to find a crew," Penelope said.

"Then it's settled. Alright everyone let's prepare ourselves," Sly began, "Because we going to find a crew... In Bermuda."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

** Bingo! There's your surprise readers. This was only the beginning of the Untold Chronicles, there will be more stories as the Gang of the Gallantry go for the treasure of Captain Algernon! But first they have to get a crew... in Bermuda. **

**This adventure might be over, but the treasure hunt as only begun, be ready to follow the next adventures of the Untold Chronicles!**

**PS: It's probably gonna take me a while to get to the next story, and by while I mean long time. Because I'm gonna be working on another story. And it's not in the Sly Cooper category, it actually gonna be a Kung Fu Panda fanfic. **

**IF there are any Kung Fu Panda fans reading this, feel free to read it.  
**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
